Perfect Situation
by chelseagrey
Summary: Izzy’s daughter comes back to her after her adoptive parents died in a car crash. Complete.


Author's Note: Well… I'm BACCKKKK! With yet _another_ story… geez when will I stop? Anyway this is just something that was a spur-of-the-moment thing but if you guys like it enough then I will continue it for sure. The following information is the who, what, when part of the story to clear it up for you. And then there's the summary and something like it. I just wanted to experiment with my writing and this ended up as the product. Have fun reading it!

WHO: Regular cast as of Jan. 29, 2006 and Sarah/Annie

WHAT: Well this is what happens when Izzy gets her daughter… back

WHEN: Now… well actually the today in this story is Feb. 3, 2006

**Title**: Perfect Situation

**Author: **Me… who else? Well maybe my husband (_The_ Muffin Man) wrote a little of it too… (just kidding…)

**Rating**: At the moment, K+ but later it will be Teen (or the new equivalent)

**Summary**: Izzy's daughter comes back to her after her adoptive parents died in a car crash. This causes a bit of a strain on Meredith and George. DM so far…

Oh and another author's note (I know you must be just _sick_ of reading this) Meredith and Derek are not together… yet. This does _not_ contain any spoilers because I am not writing about the next week's episode. Like I said…. It was just a spur-of-the-moment thing. Please enjoy and review at the end. Please… since I take the time to write a chapter, please take the few seconds to write a review.

* * *

February 3, 2006

Isobel Stevens wiped her tears as she peered onto the gravestone. The weather was far too sunny for her mood. Today was the funeral of Katrina and David Goren a.k.a. Annie's adoptive parents. She couldn't help but feel grief for herself and for her daughter. No matter how many times she wiped the tears away, they returned.

"Katrina…David… there is no…" Izzy stopped mid-sentence, she couldn't stop crying.

"There is…no way… that I can… ever….ever… thank you for…for… what you…did. For me… and for Annie."

Izzy drew in a deep breath. The sunshine of Los Angeles seemed to be taunting her with its happiness.

"Taking care of Sarah…I mean Annie… I will keep her name… I'll call her Anne Sarah Stevens… thank you so much. I am so sorry… I…"

At this point Izzy broke down crying. She dropped to her knees and wept over the fairly large gravestone. It was hard to understand why she was doing this. She barely knew Annie's adoptive parents… but in her heart she knew that what they had done for her… she could _never_ be able to repay them. Even though now, they caused the small girl so much pain.

"Excuse me?"

Izzy turned around and stood up. She quickly and almost furiously wiped her tears away once more before replying to the man, "Yes?"

"Are you Dr. Isobel Stevens?"

"Yes. Nice you meet you."

"Hello. I am the Gorens' family lawyer, Michael Ebstien. I understand that you are Annie's biological mother."

"Yes. What can I do to help you?"

"Well… may I escort you to my office to speak on the terms of who shall receive custody of Annie?"

"Yes…"

"Do you have your lawyer here with you?"

"No. I am sure that she will be able to be contacted through telephone."

"All right (I learned that alright isn't a word… stupid English… killing everything for me). May I have the address to your office?"

Michael gave Izzy his address.

"Well… if all is in order, I shall be on a teleconference with your lawyer and speaking with Annie's godparent at 4 pm today."

"Yes."

"Oh and Dr. Stevens?"

"Yes?"

"Annie's a good kid."

"Thank you."

* * *

4 pm at Michael Ebstien's Office:

Izzy walked to the door of Michael's office and saw Annie sitting there.

"Hi Annie."

"I haven't seen you before and my mommy and daddy says that I shouldn't talk to strangers."

"Can I talk to you later? After this important big people meeting?"

"Okay… if I am still here."

"Don't go anywhere okay? It's not safe."

"Okay."

Izzy walked into the meeting and saw Michael sitting at his desk and Michelle (Annie's godparent) sitting there awaiting her.

"Nice of you to join us Dr. Stevens."

"I'm sorry… there was traffic on the way here," Izzy blushed and she sat in the chair adjacent to Michelle's.

"Quite understandable. Now shall we begin… Courtney (Izzy's lawyer)?"

"Yes," Izzy felt her palms begin to sweat as her heart pounded at 20,000 miles a minute. Hearing Courtney's voice somehow relaxed her. Michael saw Izzy's nervousness and in a quick moment decided to attempt to calm her down.

"Dr. Stevens…"

"Please call me Izzy."

"All right… Izzy. I understand that you were 16 when you gave birth to Annie. Could you please tell us why you put her up for adoption?"

"I was 16. I was young and I went out and did something stupid. There was no way that I could end an innocent child's life so I went through with my pregnancy. Annie was born and I wanted her to have the best and no matter how many times I told myself that I could give Annie the best, I realized that she deserved better. I didn't want her to be punished because of my decisions."

"I see. Courtney? How would you describe Izzy's personality now?"

"Well obviously… she is a doctor. In all my years of being a lawyer, I have never met someone so compassionate and loving as Izzy."

"Is that so? Michelle, what is your opinion?"

Michelle drew in a deep breath. She thought for a moment, "I love Annie. She is a beautiful vibrant child and honestly… I want the best for her. I am _positive_ that Izzy can give her the best…"

"But?" Michael obviously wanted to win this case.

"There is no but."

"Oh," Michael blushed for a moment and flipped through the document that was the Gorens' will.

"Izzy… I called in a few references… like your college professors and Dr. Webber from Seattle Grace. They have agreed that you a suited mother and in this will it states that either Michelle or you shall receive Annie… depending on who wants her…"

Michelle jerked her head to the window and stood up. There was something troubling her greatly and all that saw her knew it.

"Michelle?" Izzy heard herself echo through the room.

"Michael… I love Annie with all my heart… really I do but…"

Her eyes filled with tears quickly.

"But… I can't care for a child. I want her so badly but I want the absolute best for Annie and I know that she would probably be more comfortable here but I know that Izzy can give her what I can't. I'm a secretary, Izzy is a _doctor_. There are so many things that Izzy can give her that I can't. So if it is okay with Izzy… I want you to have Annie. But… once in a while… I would like to visit."

Izzy nodded, "That is doable… Michael… Courtney… what do you guys think?"

"Let's get the paperwork."

* * *

Izzy smiled as she exited the room. Annie was sitting there playing with her coloring books.

"Hi Annie."

"I remember you now. At first I didn't… but now I do! My mommy and daddy said that they weren't my _real_ mommy and daddy. They said that _you_ were my _real_ mommy. I don't want to know daddy. Boys are icky."

Izzy laughed at the moment… boys were icky sometimes… with a few exceptions… but the ickiest one of all way Alex… wait… he_ wasn't _a boy. So he wouldn't count. But Izzy's mind swiftly returned to reality.

"Yes. I am your real mommy."

"Then why did I grow up with my mommy?"

Izzy's eyes glassed over with tears. She felt herself being pulled back and forth. For a moment she debated over telling the truth or a lie.

"I was really young when I had you. I wanted you to have the best so you grew up with your mommy and daddy."

"Oh… when I grow up to be big… will I be as pretty as you?"

"No… you will be prettier."

"Oh…" Annie started to cry hysterically. Izzy instinctively ran over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"My mommy and daddy are gone… now nobody can take care of me."

"I am going to take care of you Annie."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I live in Seattle. You are going to have to move there."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes…"

"Do I get my own bedroom?"

"I don't know...maybe."

"Then it's okay."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah!"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Pasta!"

"Okay… where do you want to eat pasta?"

"Olive Garden!"

"Okay… let's go to Olive Garden…"

"Mommy?"

Izzy stopped for a moment as she lifted up Annie. _She called me mommy._ Tears began to well up in her eyes as Izzy nodded.

"Yes?"

"When are we moving?"

"This Monday."

"Wow! That's really really soon!"

"Yeah… come on… let's eat."

* * *

Izzy carried Annie to her rental car and strapped her tightly in the back seat. Izzy started to drive as a silence took over. The past days events started to hit her hard. It was a shock that Annie was taking this so well.

"Annie?"

"Yes, Mommy?"

"You don't have to call me mommy if you don't want too."

"But I want to."

"Okay… what's your favorite color?"

"PINK!"

"I like pink too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm six years old! And I have a lot of friends too."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah… a kajillion! Who are your friends?"

"Well there's Meredith… she owns the house that we are going to live in. Then there's George he lives there too. He is really nice. Then we have Cristina… she hates pink…"

Izzy heard Annie giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Then she'll hate my jacket!"

Izzy looked into the rearview mirror and saw Annie gesture to her jacket, which was pink and had rhinestones _everywhere._

"Hmmm…. No she won't!"

"Why?"

"Because I won't let her!"

"You're funny Mommy!"

* * *

After dinner, Izzy took Annie back to her hotel room and tucked her into bed. She warmed up a cup of coffee and thought for a moment. On February 6,2006 she was going to have to tell Meredith and George and the ever criticizing Cristina (we were talking about alliterations in class today… I actually paid attention…) that she has a daughter. But it won't matter because Izzy loved her daughter more than life itself.

Izzy looked at Annie sleeping… this was going to be a long lifetime. But now, something in her heart that had been missing was filled.

* * *

Yes? No? Please tell me. I just had an idea (light bulb when off over my head…) and decided to run with it… so it might not be good. Don't worry the DerMer will come in later and such right now it's just about Izzy and Annie. I'm taking an in depth look at Izzy and her daughter… I still don't believe that she has one! Anyway please review!

--I love you was all she heard.

Ohio is for Lovers by Hawthorne Heights


End file.
